


Early Morning Heaven

by BellaGattino



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/BellaGattino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared watches Jensen sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Heaven

The light streaming through the window woke him long before he was ready, but as he smiled down at the man resting against his chest, suddenly, it wasn't such a hardship. 

The light caught the streaks of blonde in the darkness of his Dean hair, and like always, it made his chest tighten, the nerves in his stomach dancing like they always have since the first time he met Jensen. 

No matter how deep in a scene, no matter how lost in Dean's head he got, Jared could always see this part of Jensen in him. The hair or just the glimpse of the freckles that dot the back of his neck that he had personally kissed the night before always made him smile. 

He snorted quietly. And they wondered why he smiled at the most inconvenient times during filming. He cringed as Jensen mumbled in his sleep, his arm tightening around Jared's waist as he snuggled deeper against his chest. 

This was the Jensen he loved the most. The part of him that no one saw, the part of him that he let go of only around Jared, when it was just them. He would never forget when Jensen snuggled up to him that first time; he knew he was in trouble... knew his heart would forever be lost. 

Jared leaned his head down and pressed his lips against the top of Jensen's head, and the older man muttered again, his brows drawing together. 

“Sleep,” was all Jensen forced out before he fell back under the pull of sleep, and Jared couldn't help but nod.

It was Sunday; they had the day off and didn't have to be on set until well after noon tomorrow -- so, why the hell not? 

He wrapped his arms tighter around Jensen's shoulders, pulling him against his side. A sigh escaped Jensen's lips, and he closed his eyes, not fighting as sleep washed over him again a few moments later. 


End file.
